Mass Eject 3: Prelude To Destruction
by UnboundArtyom
Summary: I shouldn't even be here, I should be stuck at home having a midlife crisis and paying my taxs' but no, here I am helping the recently revived Commander Shepard in her quest to stop the Reapers, I've been here since the start and I plan to see it all through but how can I when the responsibility of running an entire military weighs on me...sanity is slowly slipping from my hands.
1. There and Back Again

**AN: Hello guys! I am BioticStories and it's time for the third instalment of Mass Eject, to start off I would just like to say thank you to all the readers who have been reading since the start and thank you to anyone new to this series who have given me a chance however if you haven't read the two prequels to this I strongly suggest you do as hardly any of this will make sense, thank you and have a good day.**

**PEACE!**

* * *

**Codex Entries: Adaptive Combat Exoskeleton (ACE): The Ace is a combat hard-suit similar to those of the Spartans dreamed up in the Halo franchise, it is powered by a miniature reactor placed in the back of the suit which gives immense strength to the shields.**

**It has very thick proto-type armour plating that could withstand heavy fire from the latest weapons systems however due to the weight of the suit users have to be subject to experimental bone and muscle weave implants.**

**The suit itself has multiple benefits for a soldier in combat.**

**1. It gives vastly increased strength to the user**

**2. The HUD gives a whole new insight to the battlefield**

**3. The protection provided by the shields and armour means casualties of soldiers using this armour should be minimal.**

**This new suit will be produced for the newly commissioned elite units of the Agency, The Immortals, The shadows, a unit of special operation soldiers and will also be given to high ranking officers.**

**The Immortals: The Immortals are a group of special operations soldiers commissioned by Kestrel that normally carry out aggressive scouting manoeuvres, the recovery of new technologies and high-risk rescue missions behind enemy lines.**

**There are currently only 100 Immortals however by the end of 2185 that number has been projected to swell to 1000, currently no Immortal has been confirmed KIA however the main reason behind the name was for morale reasons.**

**The Shadows: The Shadows are the branch of the immortals, overseen by The Unknown and hand picked by the Unknown. There are only 30 Shadows, because they are hand picked, and you have to best of the best at the art of stealth. But by early 2186, it's said it will rise to 100. They go into high risk, ****infiltrations going in and killing their target and getting out before Tea. They use the tactics of the 20th Century, Special Air Service. Hundreds apply for the Shadows but few are selected.**

* * *

**One Month After The Fall Of Lee**

**Kieran's Point of View**

It'd been a difficult month for the Agency, rebuilding what was lost by the unwilling betrayal of Lee, however we had finally managed to get things roughly back on track and I was about to head down to Alex's office because whilst he is an Agency soldier, he is also Head of Intelligence as the previous was killed and I wondered what new intel he would have for me today.

I quickly stepped into the elevator and punched the button for floor thirty, where his office is situated and it wasn't long before I stepped in; he had his feet propped up on the desk and seemed to be relaxing. He saw me and slowly sat down normally, knowing I wanted to talk.

"Hey bro, need me for something?" Alex asks sarcastically, knowing I wanted any update on the intel we have on Cerberus.

"You know I need a report from our Shadow operatives within Cerberus." I say, not in the mood as I had been dealing with the aftermath of our situation for weeks.

"Well...something interesting did come up from our operatives in the Lazarus Cell, we discovered that the facility they are housing Shepard in was destroyed, meaning she has awakened and will be heading out to Freedoms Progress shortly. It would be smart for us to go there." He says and I immediately agree.

"Alright Alex, patch through to Andrew and the Crew of the SOH, tell them to be ready to head there immediately."

"Aight mate." He says giving me a thumbs up and he knew he would be there too.

* * *

**Seven Hours Later**

**Kieran's Point of View**

**Location: Above the orbit of Freedoms Progress in the SOH**

**Ground team for current mission: Kieran Evans, Alex Fletcher, Andrew Critchley.**

It's nearly time for us to head groundside, me and my bros quickly started to get geared up in our new ACE combat suits, mine was black with a dark red trim as I had already customised mine however Andrew's and Alex's were the standard grey for the moment.

I quickly booted up the HUD and grabbed my M4 Carbine, I then clamped my M9 onto my hip.

Andrew had only Besty (His custom made Wraith Shotgun) whilst Alex had his Wilkinson Rifle (an Agency Prototype Anti-Material Rifle).

"Hey Kieran, do you expect us to end up fighting Miranda and Jacob down there?" Alex shouts as we enter the extremely loud shuttle, it was one of the older models that we hadn't managed to fully decommission yet.

"It's likely, however my plan is to alert Shepard to who we are so we can get them to stand down, remember Cerberus doesn't know about the ACE yet so just say we're Mercs and it's custom built!" I yell and Andrew chuckles.

"I can't wait to try out this bad boy." He mutters and I noticed he had been quieter lately.

I notice we had already touched down planet side by time I had thought about that so I put my M4 into my shoulder and we exit the shuttle, one by one. Before we can even get into a combat spread a round whizzes past my helmet and hits the shuttle, causing the pilot to fly off, as is standard protocol after a insertion.

I quickly see where the round had come from, a LOKI Mech that is standing next to a door we will need to head through before reaching the YMIR Mech area and I could already hear gunfire so I know we need to hurry.

I slot two shots into the Mech which makes its head explode and we blast through the building, we end up in the YMIR courtyard and I literally gasp when I see not one, but two large Mechs!

I see something which makes my heart skip a beat, I see Shepard in her new N7 Armour and I just barely resist the urge to run over and hug her. Instead, despite the cries of protest from my two bros I biotic charge at one of the Mechs with my superior strength, I make impact and the Mech stumbles backwards, I then grab it's machine gun arm and stop it from pointing at anyone.

Despite my augmented body I struggle to detain the hulking machine and instead I decide to place a plastic explosive on it's arm, I then quickly jump away and detonate it which creates a colossal explosion.

I pant heavily as I haul myself to my feet, my shields are down to nothing and the warning sound beeps much like the one in Halo, before I can seek cover the dead Mech's buddy fires a burst of machine gun fire at me which bounces off my chest plate, it still does damage however as I feel the wind get smashed out of me.

I fall on one knee and wait for my doom however I see a rocket slam into the side of the Mech which makes it screech before exploding in a gigantic fireball, I take my helmet off and breath in the fresh air heavily before turning my head to the side and seeing Andrew holding his rocket launcher triumphantly.

Andrew and Alex also take their helmets off before we approach Shepard, we walk towards her and I'm the first to speak.

"Things got a little hot there eh Shepard?" I say jokingly however she just stares in awe at the three of us in our ACE suits.

"Kieran? Andrew? Alex? What are you doing here?" She asks puzzled and I shrug.

"Nothing much really, just trying to get some intel on abductions of Human Colonists." I say and Miranda is about to say something but I notice a sharp look from Andrew is enough to silence her.

"Well it's good to see you're still alive." She says with a smile and I frown.

"I've lost a lot in these last two years Ellie, close friends, loved ones and I thought I lost you too. Now to see you back is a blessing and a reminder of the pain of the last two years, I even lost Alexia because I wasn't careful enough." I say and she looks genuinely shocked.

"It hasn't been easy for me either, it feels like a week has passed when really it was two years..." She mutters and I hold back tears.

I take a few steps towards her and I before she can react I quickly embrace her in a warm hug, it only lasts two seconds before I pull away but the look in her eye says it all.

"I'm glad you're back Shepard, I know you're going to be fighting the Collectors, I have my sources, contact me if you're going to Omega because me and my crew are going to be stopping their for a few days for a few reasons." I say and transfer my contact details into her Omni-Tool.

"I will, so are you going to help me with my mission against the Collectors?" Shepard asks, as if she wants me to with her eyes pleading, almost.

"Well...yes and no. I know for a fact they reside behind the Omega 4 Relay and no ship has ever returned from there, I will help you from time to time with recruiting people however I have obligations of my own to my crew, if you can find a way to take the fight to the Collector Homeworld I will definitely commit all my resources to that fight."

She looks stunned for a moment but thinks for a few moments.

"Okay Kieran, it's been good to see you again, see you around." She says just as my shuttle arrives and I realise that Alex and Andrew had stayed silent for some reason throughout that entire exchange, as had Jacob and Miranda for some reason.

I step in and feel faint for a moment, I decide to take a nap on the shuttle.

* * *

**One Day Later**

I was sifting through reports in the Captain's Quarters of the SOH and found out that a team of Immortals had recently recovered several top agency scientists that were captured by Cerberus and found some new technology they were forced to work on, I feel a surge of pride for my elite soldiers.

All of a sudden my terminal sparks to life and starts ringing, indicating a video call from someone. I check the ID and it turns out to be Shepard, I immediately accept the call after that.

I see the upper half of her body relaxing in a chair in a quarters not that much smaller than mine and I decide to be the first to say something.

"You called?" I ask and she chuckles at that.

"Of course I did, would you be able to come to Omega to assist with a mission, I need to find Professor Mordin Solus to see if he can produce a counter-measure for the bugs that paralysed the abducted colonists?" She asks and I smile broadly.

"I'd be happy to help Shepard, should I bring Alex and Andrew?" I ask and she ponders this for a second.

"No, just you should be fine." She says and I'm slightly puzzled by this however since we're already docked at Omega I guess I could order all of the crew except for me to take shore leave here.

"Alright I'll try and track down the professor and send you his location as I'm already here." I say and she nods.

"I'm only about an hour away now, just be careful Kieran." She says with concern at me going it alone.

"I'll be fine, out." I say and cut the com, I then shift over to the other side of my desk and turn on the intercom.

_"This is Captain Evans to all Crew, you are hereby ordered to take shore leave on Omega until further notice as I will be away on a solo mission, Evans out." _I say quickly and as I was still in my ACE suit with my weapons anyway it wouldn't be a drama going to see the Professor immediately.

I quickly take the Elevator down to the CIC, I decide to quickly check on Immi before heading out so I walk over to her, she notices my heavy, armoured footsteps before I arrive so she quickly turns around.

"Hey Kieran, anything you need?" She asks and I smile.

"Just wondering how you're settling into this environment, as you know I operate differently to any other Agency Ship Captain." I say with a chuckle at my own statement.

"I'm really enjoying it so far, you're a great Captain to serve under and the ship handles like a dream, its a true privilege to fly her." She says with a giggle and a genuine smile.

"That's good to hear, that'll be all Immi." I say and she turns around on the spinny chair.

"Okay, see ya." She mutters.

I quickly place my helmet on and head out of the docking tube, I see a shithole as soon as I walk out, the familiar site of brown and red fogs my vision and I dread the fact that I'm back in the pisshole that started my journey to who I am today.

I quickly power-walk to the area where the Turian guarding the quarantine zone is, I pass by many people in the bustling streets before I reach the Turian. Before I even say anything he drones on at me.

"Sir you can't come in here this area is quarantined by order of Aria." He says and I narrow my eyes under my helmet and my voice begins to sound dangerous.

"Listen here asshole, I've been having a reeeeal. Bad. Day. So do you really want to be the one that sounds me over the edge and makes me snap?" I say and heft my rifle by my chest to illustrate my point, if I didn't have air filters I would've sworn he'd shit himself.

"Of course not! Sorry sir please go on through!" He cries in panic and I slowly walk through however as soon as I enter a site of burning bodies and the flash of an enemy assault rifle are what greets me.

I don't even bother taking cover from the one Blue Suns Merc who is firing at me, as his rounds harmlessly bounce off my shields.

I carefully take aim whilst out in the open and fire three shots, the first damages his shields heavily, the second takes them out and the third leaves a large, gaping hole in his head.

I slowly walk forward and grunt as I walk past his lifeless corpse, I pass by a dying Batarian however he starts to sling insults at me, so I leave him to his fate, strangely enough I don't encounter any more enemies until I reach Mordin's clinic, however when I arrive there, I realise why.

About fifteen Blue Suns are firing at the clinic whilst one guard is cowering behind his cover, I decide to intervene for the sake of the innocents inside. I flare my biotics and I throw a powerful shock wave that knocks seven of them off their feet.

My element of surprise leaves them standing motionless, stunned, I heft my rifle and fire fifteen shots in succession that kills about five of them before they start firing back at me, my shields take hits from three enemy assault rifles however I shrug this off and take cover behind a low wall. I launch a grenade at the clustered seven who fell to the ground and they all die instantly from intense shrapnel wounds as it explodes, sending brain matter and limbs all over the place in a glorious rain of blood and gore that even Kratos would be proud of.

I pull out a new magazine for my weapon and release the old one onto the ground however before I can insert it, an either stupid or suicidal Merc rounds the corner and starts firing at me, I simply pull out my M9 off my hip and I fire five shots into him which drops him to the ground unceremoniously.

I quickly reload my M9 and finish reloading my M4 however I strap them both to my magnetic locks on my armour and I pull out my Karambit.

The two of them are close to each other so I draw on a lot of Biotic energy, I then launch myself at one of them and they go flying into the wall, dead upon impact. The second is more lucky and throws a punch at me however I don't feel it and I simply jab my knife into his throat, causing him to die pretty quickly.

After the fighting finishes the guard steps out, completely in awe.

"You called them all single-handedly, is there anything I can do to help you?" He asks as if I'm a god.

I simply say. "Take me to Professor Mordin Solus."

"Of course." He mutters and leads me inside the clinic, a few twists and turns later, I am standing in front of my favourite ever Salarian...actually the only Salarian other than Kirahee I liked.

"Killed all the Mercs by yourself, that alone suggests military training, gear isn't Alliance Issue, more than likely ex-soldier...Cerberus maybe?" He says and I scoff.

"Professor, I wouldn't work for those anti-non-human douchebags ever in my entire life, noooo, you see that goes against every moral in my body." I say and he taps his chin.

"Agency then, no matter, what are you here for?" He demands.

"I have a friend that requires your expertise, however please wait until they arrive...

* * *

**Alex's Point of View**

I was worried about Kieran, he had been taking more and more risks since the death of Alexia but this was insane, going after Mordin Solus, alone?! The only thing that's reassuring me about this is the fact he still has his ACE suit, that and the fact he's extremely lucky.

"Alex, relax, Kieran's been in worse situations before, just enjoy the shore leave while you can, hell, it's not often we get to come to Afterlife and GODAYEM they know good Vodka!" Andrew says as he downs a shot of pure Russian Vodka.

"I guess..." I mutter as I down half a bottle of JD.

* * *

**AN 2: Well guys that's it for this chapter, thanks for reading, stay beautiful, review, follow and favourite thanks for your time, PEACE!**


	2. Omega, Salarians and Heros

**Kieran's Point of View**

Mordin told me to wait for a while until Shepard arrived, then he would speak with her and try to verify my story to make sure I wasn't a threat, a bit strange considering I saved the entire clinic myself but then again it is Mordin. I had a fair few minutes to kill so I decided to route my music from my Omni-Tool into my helmet speaker and a little while after Lee's Betrayal I realised Eminem had released a new album in late 2013 titled The Marshall Mathers LP 2 and I soon had two new favourite songs on my 'Tool, I decided to listen to Rap God because the song is just so slick and well made, then again it is Eminem.

Out of nowhere I heard an explosion whilst the song was playing and I quickly dashed to the post the guard used to inhabit, I vaulted over it and landed behind a low wall for cover; I soon saw that the ones who caused this explosion were a group of Vorcha fighting a group of nineteen Blue Suns so I decide it might be a good idea to fight both but then I realise I may need some support if more of their buddies show up so I get on my Omni-Tool and lace a voice call to Andrew.

"Hey Kieran, what'd you need bro?" He asks and I maintain my calm attitude.

"Gear up and get to my position, I'm in a situation." I say and he grunts an affirmative before cutting off the communications line.

I pop up over the cover with my M4 and I quickly fire several shots into the onslaught of enemies however I only manage to drop five of the around 37 enemies and by time I could reload I had an entire squad firing on my position, however I try my utmost to keep my calm.

I stand up and launch multiple Biotic Shockwaves at the group which gives me a split second to reload before they preyed upon me again and started chipping away at my shields, I fired off a few more shots and in the end I set my M4 to burst fire so one burst would be a kill and I could get more fire down range.

I quickly fired three bursts that took down three guys, perfect shots too, but that left 21 because as well as trying to kill me, they've been killing each other, I start to feel a little tired but I push that into the back of my mind and continue fighting, I quickly switch from my M4 to my M9 as a few Vorcga close in, I manage to cap all three of them with multiple well placed shots.

Out of nowhere I see several rockets coming for my position, however it's too late for me to react so with ten enemies remaining I think I may die here. They make impact and I immediately feel sharp pain in my ribs and then I'm thrown into the wall of the clinic, still behind cover luckily.

I stumble to my feet and I know I must be suffering some form of internal trauma as I can feel immense pain in my ribs, I use my M4 to lay down supressing fire on my remaining ten attackers while they fire rockets at me and I still know the odds are extremely against me.

Suddenly I see gunshots drop the final ten from the right, I tilt my head in that direction, I see Zaeed Massani, Andrew, Shepard, Alex and Jacob. They approach me as I stagger to my feet and approach them slowly.

"Good timing Ellie, any longer and I think they may have actually killed me." I say, half-sarcastically.

"Dammit. How bad are you injured?" She asks, trying to hide the major concern for my well being but I don't fall for it.

"Not too bad, I reckon at most a broken rib, a bruise if I'm lucky." I joke and she frowns.

"Alright, take it easy." Ellie says and I laugh like a madman.

"Come on love, we both know I don't take it easy, injury or no." I say and she nods reluctantly.

"I know that for a fact, it always made you a pain in the ass." She jabs and winks at me.

"Ouch! My heart felt that one." I retort and she laughs however Andrew seems a bit irritated.

"Alright love birds break it up, Shepard needs to talk to Mordin, me and the lads will stand guard." Andrew says, referring to me and Alex as the lads, I want to remind him I'm a higher rank than him but that would blow our cover as Mercs and we may be figured out as Agency, I managed to convince Mordin to stay quiet about it though, which is a plus.

I could have sworn the love birds comment made by Andrew had made Ellie blush but it may have been the red lighting or even the heat of Omega that was responsible.

Andrew had always been the blunt, agressive one of us three, Alex was always the kind one and mainly for lack of better terms Paragon and me...well I was neutral mainly with extreme renegade tendencies.

Just as I was thinking this, a group of eleven Blue Suns come storming towards the Clinic, before I could even aim my M4 anywhere Alex had taken aim with his Wilkinson Rifle and fired a shot straight through the eye piece of an enemy's helmet, it was gruesome as blood and brain matter sprayed all over the place.

"Dropped one!" Alex announces proudly and Andrew grunts.

"There's no fun in fighting from afar, close quarters is the most rewarding form of combat." He announces before running and smashing one Merc with a fist to the face, then a close range shot with his custom shotty which mangles that Merc's body grossly.

"I'm sure you would have loved to have been me then, fighting at least forty of these bastards myself!" I shout towards him as I fire three bursts that all hit their targets and the number of enemies was reduced to six.

"Oh yer, but I love killing Batarians though, don't know why just a good feeling when one is dead."Andrew shouted back as one of the Black Suns upper cutted him. He staggered back, and said. "My turn, bitch." Andrew pressed a button, and swung his fist into the Black Suns Chin. The poor merc went flying through the Wall, and I immediately rubbed my chin and thought, 'oh that gotta hurt.' Alex fired two more shots, both shots killed and I fired my M4 killing 2 more.

I aimed my M4 at the last guy, but Andrew put his Hand up. Signalling to stop, I really need to mention that I'm in charge of Him. A little cannon came out underneath his wrist, he got hold of the last guy and threw him at the wall. He aimed his wrist and liquid Fire came out, burning it with fire. All I heard were screams of pain and Alex yell. "OHHH!" Fuck me Andrew has upgraded his suit, Black over all with a Red Cross on his Chest. what other surprises does he have? Soon enough, he walked back over, I looked him where his Eyes should be, as his Helmet was on.

"Andrew, don't be running off like that, that is a easy way to get your self killed." I said as quiet as I could but able for him to hear me.

"Kieran, I know how to handle myself, think I can take down some 2 bit mercs, this is a warm up because of this suit." Andrew replied viciously acting like he is invincible.

"Listen here, we are meant to be acting like mercs, what kind of mercs have built in flame throwers? Do not make me pull rank." I said and I turned around and headed back to Ellie. All I heard was a 'pfff' I stopped but kept my anger in and continued walking to Ellie. I opened the door and found Mordin and Ellie, with Jacob and Zaeed.

"How long is it gonna take to wrap it up?" I asked and and Ellie looked at me.

"Not long, we need to give everyone the cure, but the only way this is gonna work is we put it through the Ventilation system." Ellie replied and expalined what we had to do, as she finished the air con went off, the lights went red and Mordin said.

"They disabled the ventilation system, trying to kill us from lack of air."

"right, well we need to go now Ellie." I said advising her to hurry up.

"Assistant called Daniel, behind Vorcha lines, need you to get him, bright future he has. I think, good kid." Mordin said and asked me to get him.

"I will keep an eye out, I'll be outside waiting for you lot." I said and walked out and, saw Alex and Andrew listening to a Song, think it must of been. Ready to Die. Don't know who it was made by, but sounded good.

"Ok get ready, we are moving out to the, Environmental Plant, something like that, we put a cure in the vents and we are done." I aid briefing them, they got ready, but Andrew still played the music.

Your life is over now,  
Your life is running out,  
When your time is at an end,  
Then it's time to kill again,  
We cut without a knife,  
We live in black and white,  
Your just a parasite,  
Now close your eyes and say good-night.

You better get ready to die,  
You better get ready to kill,  
You better get ready to run,  
Cause here we come,  
You better get ready to die!  
Get ready to die!  
Get ready to die!

The lyrics ended, but the music went on, the music sounded child like, but the lyrics didn't. It puzzled me but it still sounded good. Ellie and the rest of the people walked out, they equipped their weapons, and so we did. We walked up the stairs leaving the Clinic, heading towards the Vorcha territory. We turned the corner and we found some Vorcha. I ran for cover, but Andrew stood there. Bullets ricocheting off his shield, he tapped a few things on his Omi-Tool and Two Rocket Pods came out of his shoulders.

"You better get ready to die." Andrew shouted and he fired two Missiles. It hit the cover where the Vorcha were, they were blown to pieces, limbs thrown about the place like a beach ball at a Concert.

"Fuck me, you have to get me some of those." I said to Andrew as I got up, I patted him on the back and moved up with the others, and we turned right to a flight of Stairs.

As we turned around the corner, I saw a Blood Pack, 2 Vorcha and 1 Krogan. I quickly aimed my M4, a burst of adrenaline hit me, everything slowed down.I fired the First shot and got a perfect head shot, and then I aimed for the other two and fired twice. Killing both of them. The adrenaline stopped and everything went back to normal. It was like smoking some weed, pot, meth. Pretty much all of it, but only lasting 5-8 seconds. I walked up the stairs with everybody following me, I heard voices and immediately aimed my rifle. I walked in and saw 3 Batarians, and they were harassing one Human, he was in a Clinic outfit. Suddenly, it all came back, this was Daniel.

"Why was you here Human! Was you here to spread the plague, to wait until we die, and then loot us?" The first Batarian said whilepoking Daniel hard in the Chest.

"No, no, no I'm a Volunteer at the Clinic, I have the Cure. Take it you will be cured." Daniel replied with a scared voice. I burst through the Door, Pointed my MP5 at them, let him go, or you will be on the floor with a 5 new holes.

"You take another step I'll blow his Brains out." The Batarian shouted threatening us while he grabbed Daniel, and had him in a Choke Hold.

"Listen here, if you do not let him go, I will rip off your flesh and skull fuck you! If I'm nice I'll let you have an agonizing Death!" Andrew shouted and butted in, as he shouted the Batarians took a step back and one of them was shaking. This was one of his pride Renegade moments, if he threatened me like this, I know I would be backing off.

"Ok, Ok we'll let go, we only thought he would try kill and loot us. Were sorry, take this in compensation. We don't know what it is, but it glows blue sometimes, it's awesome."The Batarian said apologized, and handed Andrew an artifact of some sorts. Andrew took it and put it in one of his Hard Packs.

"Here take the cure it will cure you." Daniel said routing in his medic case, and handing them 3 viles.

"Thank you." The Batarian replied. We left the room, guns still pointing just in case. The Door closed and we headed towards the Environmental Plant. After navigating tones of Hallways, and massacring Blood Pack Troopers, we arrived outside the Environmental Plant. Alex hacked the door and we entered the Plant, we were greeted with gunfire, and we gave them back our version of their gift. we killed the 2 Guards and moved deeper into the Plant. I knew what to do as I knew this Plant like the back of my Hand. From all the speed runs of ME2. I signalled Alex, Andrew and Zaeed to go to the Left hand of the Turbines and I took the rest on the Right hand.

**Andrews Point of view**

Now Playing: Sunshine (Adagio in D Minor)

We walked down the semi steep ramp and turned right, we encountered about 9 Blood Pack Troopers. I stuck to cover this time, my shields weren't recharging, mustn't let Kieran know, or he'll try and put me on the side lines until it's fixed. Oh well I'll get through this, as I thought to my self Zaeed used his concussive shot, and took out 2 Vorcha, and Alex fired 4 shots off, killing 3 and badly wounding the last. I got out of cover and got some action, I took a douzen rounds while dishing out 3 rounds of Betsy, killing all 3. Zaeed shot the last one, and we moved into the Turbine room. I signaled Alex to turn on the Turbine, while I looked at my Shield percentage, when I went out of cover I was on 20% now i'm on 15%. Fuck one more fire fight i'm done for. Alex started up the Turbine and headed to the Door. I heard the last Turbine activate, before we could leave we was hit by incoming fire. 3 Krogan and 9 Vorcha, there were two Vorcha Pyros. Alex looked down his scope and fired. Hitting one of their fuel tanks, he blew up sending a splash of blood onto his friends faces and killing others. The blast killed 3 others and wounded 2 of the Krogans. He fired again doing the same to the last pyro, but this time it pierced it but, it ricocheted off and head shotted one of the wounded Krogan. The blast went off killing two more Vorcha. That left 2 Krogan and 2 Vorcha, Zaeed fired his Vindicator and killed the last two Vorcha, we rapidly moved up and I popped a couple of rounds of Betsy. Killing the remaining Krogan.

"We are a awesome trio, wouldn't you agree?" I asked and they both replied.

"Yep, we got to do it again some time." Zaeed replied

"Oh yes." Alex replied trying to put on a Churchill Accent on. I looked at my Percentage again, but it was down to 7%. Fuck this Mission better end now, or i'm more dead than the Undead Army. We went back to the centre, and Kieran came back, with a splash of Blood across his Armour. I gave him an approving nod and the rest of his squad got back.

"Right lets go before more show up, Mordin should be happy and for fill his end of the Bargain now." Shepard said and we moved out, we got to the door, and it was locked, Alex went ahead and hacked it, Blood Pack Trooper came down from the Balconies, we didn't have time. I walked near to the centre, and the door opened.

**Kierans point of view**

The Door opened, and people piled through, I waited for everyone to pass. Until I noticed Andrew hadn't passed, I looked around and saw him shooting Vorcha.

"ANDREW FALL BACK GOD DAMMIT, WE ARE LOW ON AMMO, WE GOTTA GO!" I shouted but he shot the Vorcha on top of him point blank, with Betsy and signaled me to move on.

He walked backwards and fired shots, you could imagine this in slow-motion, the sparks of the shot, the pellets destroying the Vorcha, until he was rugby tackled by a Krogan, this was serious. I saw a Organge flash and the Krogan dented his helmet. Andrew jabbed him the Left cheek repeatedly, after 7 Jabs the Krogan fell. He got up with a limp and shot him in the throat. Andrew limped backwards to the Door taking bullets by the dozen. I ran to him, but by time I got there, there was multiple bullet holes in his Chest and lower Chest. Blood was oozing out, he was non-responsive. I plied the Helmet off his Head, there was Blood on his Face. Eyes white, when I saw it, I lost my temper. My Biotics flared, I saw glowing Blackness on my Body. I grabbed a few Vorcha with my Biotics and raised them in the Air, I slammed them on the Floor as hard as I could, and they died. I saw movement from Andrew, he managed to get up, even though he had lost so much Blood. He picked up Betsy and shot a Krogan, it killed the Krogan but sent Andrew to his Knees. Alex and Zaeed rushed in, eventually, and they picked Andrew up, One Arm around them each. Shepard rushed in as well and picked up Betsy, tried to fire it, and the recoil made her lose her balance. She yelled Jacob and he rushed over. He took Betsy, and she ran over to Me, I threw a Krogan at 4 Vorcha knocking them off their feet. She managed to get my Hand and I looked at Her. She looked at Me. Then Blackness. I heard a Deep Voice in my thoughts.

"_Your Judgement will come, the Cycle will continue." _The Deep Voice stopped and complete Blackness.

**Alexs Point of View**

It had been 2 Days since we went to Omega, Andrew going all Hero, killing Blood Pack, until he literally collapsed. Kieran going ragey ragey, killing shit with his Biotic Rage. But he soon perked up after a Hour or two. But Andrew, that was a complete different Story. The Doctor wanted to know, did he take any Drugs, or Steroids to increase Strength. As the Doctor said, he lost to much Blood that he would of passed out, if he was normal. But he exceed that, if we didn't get there when we did, he would of died from lack of Blood. He would be in a Comma. His Armour is shreads, he hasn't even peaked, I even had KFC right in front of him. No movement, usually he would jump in and hoard the Drum Sticks. He has had to been given Blood, lots of it. Don't know what Blood type it is, but he gone through it fast. He has tones of Scars, but I have stayed there ever since he has been put in the Hospital Bed. Kieran comes in regularly bringing me food and stacking some Mountain Dew next to Andrew, I have some but save the rest for him.

**5 Hours Later **

I wake up, Chicken Bones on my Chest with some Monster cans by my feet, must of dozed off, Andrews still there, lying, non-responsive, his Blood pressure is still the same 65 BPM. Suddenly I see some movement, I shout the Nurse, she somes running in, and sees Andrew moveing he opens his eyes three times. Looks at me for 3 seconds, and closes his eyes. The Nurse tries to speak to him, but he gives no answer. Well at least he is still there, not gone to Valhalla, as he says.

AN: This Chapter was written by UnboundArtyom A.K.A BioticStories as you know him and The-Original-Unknown. Unbound writ the first 1000 words, and I, Unknown writ the god knows how many words. Hope you like reading the Chapter, about helping Shep recruit Mordin. Will Andrew pull through, will Alex and Kieran embark on a mission while he is healing. Also, what will Andrews new Armour look like and what surprises will it hold? Find out next time, don't forget to Review, favorite and Follow, also check out, my fics, for extra action and check out Dragonist97 for a Transformers fic.


	3. Sanity Slipping, Fight The Devil Inside

**Now Playing: Under My Feet-Celdweller**

I sigh heavily at the fact that my best friend, brother in arms, and the man who helped get me through the insanity of this universe is lying face up in a bed in a medically induced coma from his injuries during the last mission; I had to tell Ellie that I was heading back to our base of operations to get some operational intel and in a way I wasn't lying, I just didn't mention where and how big my base of operations was.

I take the elevator down from my cabin, which had been in disarray since the events nearly causing Andrew's death and I wasn't overly keen to face the crew who had been constantly asking about his condition. There was a positive with this though, nobody really bothered to ask me how I was doing because they were so concerned about him to ask me. I like this really because I don't have to take the hassle of telling everybody what they want to hear, that "I'm fine" because in all honesty I'm not because it's been a very goddamn stressful week for me and Alex.

I exit the elevator and walk past the wide hall of the CIC that, as usual was buzzing with activity as technicians and operators were passing data along to each other and making sure my ship is in top condition. I pass them and walk down the long, narrow corridor that leads down to the bridge and it only takes me a few seconds to get there. I look at my pilot, Immi, who is playing with her hair with one hand and controlling the ship with the other, I walk right up behind and I decide to be a bit harsh, so I cough sternly to tell her I'm here.

"S-Sir!" She spins round and shouts, startled by my sudden appearance, I simply laugh and remind her. "Immi, don't call me sir, ever, remember." I laugh and she sinks back in her seat slightly however she is also laughing.

"Alright Kieran, what'd you need?" She asks expectantly and I sigh, placing my hand over my mouth and contemplating for a second…out of nowhere my Omni-Tool pings and I see the message is from one of my agents in the Shadows.

**Kestrel-**

**We have captured a Cerberus Agent during operations in the Hades Gamma Cluster and have brought him back for questioning at Alpha Base, I was thinking you would like to do the honours seeing as he could have vital intel and people have been telling me you're good at this kind of thing, have a good day sir.**

**Commander Ambrose-**

I smile at this message and decide to head there for a little interrogation session of to relieve some of my recent stresses.

"Immi, take us back to Alpha Base, I 'ave an interrogation to handle and I'm definitely not going to be the good cop. Ah and could you message Alex and tell him to meet me here in ten minutes sharp, in full gear?" I ask and she nods before plotting the course, that being my cue to leave I do just that and head down to the armoury quickly.

In about five minutes of fiddling with the armour systems I manage to get my ACE suit on and I quickly grab my M4 Carbine off the weapons rack along with my Beretta M9 which goes on my hip whilst I carry my M4 up to the bridge again.

One short elevator journey later and I'm at the bridge, I see Alex who is also kitted up in his ACE suit, and he notices me and motions me to come over, so I do. He looks slightly puzzled as he puts on his helmet which makes a hissing sound as the seals pressurise.

"What are we getting geared up for Kieran, surely in the safety of our own station it would be the one time we don't wear full battle armour don't you think mate?" He asks in a joking tone but I just laugh and shake my head.

"Nah mate, we have an interrogation to get to, we need to utilise intimidation the maximum and these suits would do just the job…oh by the way you're good cop, I'm bad cop." I say and he groans.

"Got it bro, maybe we can get some intel on some Cerberus Operations from this guy, who's gonna meet you by the door to the Interrogation Room?" He asks and I cringe.

"Commander Ambrose, even we would need to be careful if facing him in battle, he's an ex-N7 operative and whilst working with the Agency he has led his squad that has recently been annexed into the Shadows into battle fifty times and not lost a man, moreover he has killed hundreds of our enemies singlehandedly, mainly through means of stealth and infiltration."

"Damn, a fine match even for us, I'm just happy he's not an enemy of ours." Alex says contemplatively.

"Yea, I'll second that." I say with a chuckle but this stops as I realise I've yet to see if I have a response from the Council races home planet governments.

_"Docked at Alpha Base." _The ship's VI announces and I nod my head to the door, Alex also nods and we both exit onto the large, sleek station.

We both head past the usual hustle and bustle of Agency personnel and make our way to the interrogation room and I see that the usual noise of people chatting constantly is still strong on the station and I can't say I'm very surprised. We finally arrive and I see somebody wearing ACE armour standing at attention on the door, he salutes me and I nod.

"Sir, the Cerberus scumbag is in there, I softened him up a bit for you so it shouldn't be too difficult." Commander Ambrose states with venom dripping from his voice like water from stalactites in a cave.

"Thank you Commander, go see your squad and tell them they have shore leave for a week, you've earned it." I say with gratitude and he nods his thanks and quickly leaves.

Me and Alex both walk in and I laugh at the state of the poor sod, blood is covering his prisoner's rags and he groans from time to time from sheer pain, I take my knife from its sheath and I quickly whack him over the head with my free hand.

"Ow! Who the fuck are you?" He shouts, looking bewildered.

"You needn't worry about that but you need to tell my friends in the intelligence offices all about your operations, or I kill you."

"Trust me, he will and I want to see you live through this so I suggest you do what he says." Alex says trying to win him over nicely.

"I'm not telling you anything!" The captive spits out and I simply laugh manically but then I slam an armoured fist into the wall and I decide to be a bit like Vaas Montenegro (complete psycho) to scare him a bit.

"You think you have a fucking choice? I will fucking kill you! No it will not be quick and it will not be painless, it will be long and agonising, you do not fuck with me! Understand?" I rave really loudly and he seems to cower back into his interrogation chair and I start to laugh again.

"For your sake, I hope you agree with him to surrender your intel." Alex mutters in his ear.

"So what will it be Hermano? Agonisingly painful death or give me the information I want and go free?" I ask one last time and he starts shaking in fear.

"I-I'll give you what you want." He stutters and finally manages to choke out, I see that he is nearly crying.

"Good, now, I know some of you intelligence gathering recruits are watching this on a monitor to see how it's done so go get your seniors to transport him to the head of intelligence gathering and get him to spill the beans to her." I say, knowing that some of the younger Agency Intelligence Staff are watching intently.

"So now what Kieran?" Alex asks and I shrug.

"We should probably head down to the medical centre, they will have hooked Andrew up there by now and I want to visit him, are you coming down or do you want to do something else because I know you spent a lot of time by his bedside on the ship." I explain and Alex hums for a moment before making a decision.

"To be honest mate I'm in need of a stiff drink after everything that's happened recently, I'll be at the bar down on level 5." He says before turning to walk off, I quickly stop him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry Alex, Andrew's survived worse before, he'll pull through so go enjoy yourself for a bit. I have some work to do in my office after I check up on Andrew so if you need me I'll be in there." I say after letting him go.

"Yeah, thanks brother." He mutters before walking away.

I head down to the medical centre which only takes a few minutes at my fast walking pace, I knew Andrew was strong enough to overcome this easily, but that didn't explain why I was so worried. I quickly enter and the nurse at the reception desk quickly reacts to my presence.

"Excuse me sir, is there something you need?" She asks politely and I smile a bit.

"Yes, I need to see Andrew Critchley, he suffered some pretty nasty injuries on our last mission and I want to check up on him, he's like a brother to me." I say and she hums for a moment while she looks at the data pad.

"Well you're in luck, he's on this floor of the hospital and he's the furthest room on the left right next to the elevator." She says and I smile under my helmet at her helpfulness.

"Thank you very much for your help." I say and start walking down to the room where my friend is fighting for his life.

I enter and I see him lay head up, he wasn't moving but the only reason I knew he was alive was the steady beep of his heart monitor and it showed 70 BPM which was relief as I knew this meant his condition had improved ever so slightly. I walk over to the chair lay next to him and I sit there thinking for a few moments about all the times we had saved each other's lives…

There was one time when we were doing a mission in the Alps of an ice planet in the Terminus Systems…

* * *

_Date: January 17__th__ 2185_

_Location: Unnamed Planet, Terminus System_

_Temperature: -30 Degrees Celsius_

_Me and Andrew were making our away slowly along a cliff edge and we were actually using futuristic ice picks to make our way across the mountain._

_"Alright, our target is on a base on top of this mountain, this was the only way to get in unnoticed." Andrew explains and I nod._

_"We should probably start climbing upwards then mate." I say as I dig my ice-pick into the cliff face and I use the other one to drag myself up a few meters, this process carried on for a few minutes until we reached the top of the cliff._

_I notice a large chasm that we would need to jump over in order to get on the road to the top of the mountain and into the base._

_"No way around it, the ice around it is too weak. Looks like we're gonna need to jump it." Andrew says and I groan._

_"Yea, sure seems that way." I say as Andrew takes a run up, he reaches the edge and bounces off with his right foot, clearing the entire chasm as if it was nothing and this made me feel a little bit easier about the jump._

_I run up but I see a flashing image of what happened to the Normandy and I fail to push off with that much force, I don't manage to clear the jump and I only manage to save myself by digging one ice-pick into the cliff._

_"Don't worry mate, I've got you!" Andrew shouts and throws his hand out, just as the ice-pick loses its grip I manage to firmly grasp his hand and he throws me up next to him…_

_I lay face up on the ground, panting heavily at my near death experience and I simply turn to my friend._

_"Thanks for that mate, I would've been a pile of blood on guts on the ground if you didn't save me then."_

_"Don't mention it Kieran, it's what brothers are for."_

* * *

I am pulled out of my memory by a sudden knocking at the door and somebody walks in, I see it is a nurse, clad in all white she looks at me with pity for a moment and that really pisses me off, nobody pities me!

"I'm sorry sir, but we need you to leave now as we're about to do lifesaving surgery on this man and you being here could cause complications." She says with a bit of nastiness in her tone and I can tell just by that fact that she's not anything like the nurse I first spoke to.

I have to obey her though so I leave with a brisk pace that feels surprisingly good and make my way to the elevator that will take me up to my office. I enter the elevator and press the secret button that will take me to my office, I enter the access code which changes every day.

B-O-M-B-A-R-D

I then wait for a few seconds as the annoying elevator music plays in my ears constantly, thankfully for me the doors open, offering me salvation from the insanity caused by that god awful music. I quickly step inside my office and take off my ACE suit, leaving it on its rack in the office.

I am still wearing the under layer however I quickly strip out of this and put on my Agency Special Operations suit, the one that looks like the Third Echelon Elite Armour from Splinter Cell, I don't put the helmet on though as I was playing to make a video call. The entire reason I took off the ACE suit is that I wasn't going to be taking it on the next mission as the shield capacitor in Andrew's suit malfunctioned and I wanted to make sure this wouldn't become a regular incident, so I'm ordering all ACE suits to be sent back to the Engineering Post here on Alpha Base and all given a routine check for any malfunctions at the nearest possible time, after the engineers are done it shouldn't be a problem anymore to be completely honest.

I turn on my terminal and immediately dial the contact that says Ellie Shepard, I leave it to ring for a few moments and finally I see her. She is wearing a jet black dress that shows off her womanly figure and I have to use all my willpower not to stare.

"Ellie, how're you doing?" I ask her and she smiles, most likely at the fact that I bothered to call her and ask her that because if I remember only Garrus was one of the only people to say that regularly to her.

"Well I'm doing okay, I was wondering if you and Alex could join us on a mission to recruit a vigilante called Archangel, we're about a day out from Omega and we could probably meet at Afterlife." She suggests and I decide it's time I tell her what I am and I start to feel grateful that all calls made through my terminal have a code to block listeners that could only be broken by something with the processing power of a Reaper Capital Ship.

"Ellie, we'll join up with you and I'll have some transport arranged because some of my Agents already have Archangel's location." I say and she looks puzzled for a moment then asks.

"Agents'?"

"Ellie I am the head of an organisation that are acting to save the Galaxy from the Reapers, I can't give away all of our information but just know we have Agents everywhere, we have multiple fleets and entire battle groups of soldiers, while you were asleep we managed to take down the Batarian Hegemony's fleet when they loaned it out to terrorists and now their economy is in disarray." I explain and her face shows a mix of horror and awe.

"And why are you telling me this now?" She asks, seeming less horrified now than she did a few moments ago and I sigh.

"So if you run into one of my Agents, you know they aren't the enemy, we're fighting a war against Cerberus as the Illusive Man is indoctrinated, he will only serve the Reapers when they arrive so me and my Agency are planning to stop this. When the Reapers arrive they will hit Earth first, I have a lot of data to suggest this so I will station a fleet at Earth so we can evacuate as many civilians as possible, and also I managed to convince the entire Alliance that the Reapers are real." I say and she now looks even more in awe.

"So you plan to help me?" She asks, sounding confused.

"Shepard, since you've been gone I've been doing everything in my power to make it easier for you to save the Galaxy and trust me, the Agency are 100% behind you, we are creating new, advanced technologies for the Alliance, I've already given them a new type of shipboard armour plating that should survive a shot from a Reaper." I say and she looks really happy at these revelations.

"Kieran, I could kiss you right now." Is all she says and I decide to have a little fun even though I'm assuming she only means she's really grateful.

"Be careful what you say Shepard, I may take you up on that." I tease and she goes a little red.

"S-so, when do you think you can get to Omega?" She asks, still a little red.

"I can be there in about twelve hours, I'll see you at Afterlife." I say and she nods.

"See you later Kieran." She says with a smile.

"See you later Ellie." I say with an equal smile and for a moment I wonder if I should use my gunpowder weapons or thermal clip weapons, in the end I decide to grab my helmet and grab an M8 Avenger along with an M3 Predator pistol because my Special Operations Suit can't hold many magazines of gunpowder ammo.

I walk out of my office and send a general rally message to all of my crew members saying that they need to report to the Sword Of Humanity immediately as we're heading to Omega and for a moment I forget about Andrew being near death and manage to keep my mind on the task at hand and the hauntingly beautiful emerald green eyes of a certain Commander…

* * *

**AN: Sorry for not updating as much as I promised to, I've had a lot of exams recently and things have been going on.**

**So Kieran can't keep his mind off a certain someone? I wonder what this means for his sanity and should he really be heading into battle in his current mental state? Leave your thoughts in a review, this is greatly appreciated. Have a great day my beautiful readers.**

**PEACE!**


	4. Just Like Old Times

**Now Playing: I Believe You-Celdweller**

The SOH is about fifteen minutes away from Omega and I got Alex a Special Operations suit because I had to send back the ACE suits because of the shield capacitor malfunction. I can't believe I'm gonna take a step onto that shithole twice in the same week, that's just taking the piss to be honest.

Being in a foul mood, I step out of the docking bay as soon as we come to the improvised space station and Alex is walking just behind me, looking around as if he thinks there's a threat somewhere.

"Expecting something Alex?" I ask, confused at his behaviour.

"Something I've learned from being in combat with you and Special Operations teams so much, always expect an ambush in the least likely place. I always keep my guard up in places like this with little security." He says and I share his sentiment to be honest, the amount of times I've thought I was in the clear just to be ambushed is quite high.

I sigh and end up pulling out my M3 just in case we do run into trouble however I don't expect much from Omega. We approach the front of Afterlife and I see Shepard standing with Jacob, can't really say I'm surprised though because knowing Shepard I bet she hates Miranda already.

I walk up to her and she smiles instantly, knowing who I am because she saw the armour I'm wearing during the video call. One of my Agents had called me during the journey to Omega and said to meet him in an alleyway which would be marked on my map.

"Hey Ellie, one of my people told me to meet him in an alley across from here, he has Archangel's location and we can get the drop on some mercs that are trying to kill him. Before you ask he carried out anti-gang operations here similar to what I did but now he's pissed off all three major merc groups, the Blue Suns, the Eclipse and the Blood Pack." I say, as if I was extremely impressed with the guy who I know is Garrus Vakarian.

We entered the Alley and I see it actually branched off into an open area and I see a shuttle lay out in the middle of it, suddenly someone jumps out and aims a submachine gun at us, and I quickly put my hand up, signalling everyone to hold their fire.

"You an Agent?" I yell and the figure simply nods and gestures for us to follow him into the shuttle, I do, knowing the guy is Agency from his silent reaction to the question as Agents don't just shout about being one.

"So, pilot, where are you taking us?" I call out to the front of the shuttle as he starts taking us to the location of Garrus' little hold out area.

"He is holding down a location in a large house/villa and the only entrance is the bridge or to go in by air, which is what we're doing, I'm dropping you guys down by rope which you will use to enter through the windows. Just make sure he knows who you are before he headshots you." He laughs before opening the shuttle doors.

"Thanks for the help pilot, head back to Alpha Base after this and wait until someone announces over the intercom for the "Pilot" to report to floor 98." I say and grunts before the ropes drop down for us to rappel down.

I enter first, being the complete badass, secret agent that I am and I quickly slide down the rope. I shift my body weight forward and I crash through the window with style, I land and go into a Spetsnaz roll and take cover behind the couch.

Garrus whips around with his rifle and I quickly take off my helmet so he can see who I am after I shout.

"Dammit, Archangel don't shoot! I'm Kieran Evans and I'm here with some friends of mine to help you get out of here." I say and take the risk of stepping out of cover.

The tall Turian, clad in his blue C-Sec armour stands up from his position after sniping somebody and takes his helmet off, I then see my good friend from before and during the fight against Saren.

I hear a few more thuds behind me and I hear a feminine voice shout from behind me.

"Garrus, what are you doing here?" I turn to see Shepard, gaping in disbelief that the badass vigilante we came to save is none other than one and only Garrus Vakarian.

"Not much, just keeping my skills sharp, a little target practice." He says as if the fact he is being attacked by the three biggest mercenary groups in the galaxy is nothing to worry about.

"You okay?" Shepard asks, voicing her concern and it causes something to tug in my chest, could it be jealousy, no I don't get jealous because that can jeopardise missions.

"Been better but it sure is good to see friendly faces, very good to see that Kieran and Alex haven't gotten themselves killed as well, where's Andrew?" He asks, confused about the fact that we aren't with our close friend.

"He's wounded and I've had to take him back to our base of operations, he should be fine within a week or so." I say, curbing any worries that may arise from this conversation.

"How exactly did you manage to piss off the three biggest merc organisations in the galaxy?" Shepard asks with intrigue.

"It wasn't easy…I really had to work at it, I'm surprised that they teamed up to take me down, they must really hate me." He chuckles darkly and I can't help but do the same.

"Well we got here now, but I don't think getting out will be as easy." Shepard points out and I could've facepalmed at her grasp of the obvious.

"No it won't. This bridge has saved my life many times, funnelling all those witless idiots into scope but it works both ways, we'll be cut down if we try to get across." Garrus explains and I offer a suggestion.

"I have a pilot in the area still, I could get him to pick us up." I suggest but Garrus shakes his head.

"Because of your arrival the mercs have set up anti-air cannons around the district, getting out by air doesn't seem like much of an option." He says and I clench my fists in frustration.

"So we just wait here to die?" Jacob asks in disbelief and I hear Alex laugh from behind me.

"No, I think I have an idea, we keep fighting but wait for a crack in their defences then take our chances." Garrus just gapes at Alex.

"I was going to say that but it's nice to see we're on the same page." Garrus laughs and it feels just like old times.

"It looks like they're sending scouts." Alex points out and Shepard quickly takes Garrus' rifle and takes out one of the three mechs with a headshot that causes the whole damn thing to explode.

"More than scouts, one less now though." She says and Garrus smiles at the dry joke.

"Indeed, we better get ready." Garrus quickly suggests and I jump over the railing and land behind a wall that the enemies are slowly approaching.

"Kieran! What the hell are you doing?" Shepard yells in shock and anger.

"Getting a little up close and personal!" I yell back and Garrus laughs over the comm.

"I see you haven't changed much Kieran, still annoying your superiors with your acts of blatant heroism." Garrus says with a lot of sarcasm.

"Damn right." I respond before seeing three LOKI mechs closing in on my position.

I pull out my pistol and fire three shots into the head of the first mech which causes the robot to explode, I see two sniper shots go straight through the heads of the other two and that's when I knew that Alex and Garrus were going to have a sniping competition.

Out of nowhere eleven Eclipse mercs round the corner and I quickly switch to my Avenger assault rifle, I fire a burst into the closest one which takes her down with ease as the rounds penetrate her body, I then feel the familiar tingle of biotics up my spine as I throw a warp at the crowd. It explodes next to two mercs who must have had biotic barriers otherwise the explosion wouldn't have happened and they were reduced to mere puddles of goo because of the sheer power of my biotics.

Shepard drops down next to me and I see her pull out a Vindicator, with expert precision and grace she fires six bursts from her rifle which takes down three of the mercs easily, as they fall the ground with three holes in their heads each.

Three shots ring out and two of the Eclipse' lose their head from their shoulders and I know that the culprit of the headshots was Alex with his high-powered Wilkinson rifle and the other merc collapsed with a mere whimper which I knew was Garrus' doing.

I then see something I really didn't want to see today, three YMIR mechs start their mechanical march down the bridge and I was going to have to face all three of them down because if I tried to fall back to the stairs then I would be cut down from behind with the fire from their machine guns.

I quickly come out of cover and fire an entire thermal clip at one of the colossal machines, my onslaught doesn't even manage to take down its shields and now I wished Andrew was here with his heavy weaponry because then I wouldn't even be in this bad situation.

Alex fires off three shots from above and the mech loses its shields and takes a lot of damage from the third shot, now that it has been brought down to its armour I decide to throw a warp but Ellie beats me to it and throws her warp first. It makes contact and I see the mech taking considerable damage, I then use a lot of energy to launch my warp from my hand, it explodes on contact and engulfs the mech in blue biotic energy which destroys it completely.

I come out of cover for a split second and fire a barrage of fire at the second mech, it takes the beating like a champ and doesn't even stumble; Garrus fires a sniper shot which is easily swatted away by the shields of the giant machine.

Alex fires off two rounds that tear through the shields and the armour of the mech, I exit cover and look towards a wall across from me, I throw two grenades that explode at the feet of the mech in a massive fireball that shears off one of its legs.

Before his friend can fire on me I dive to the next cover, I then hear another explosion and see Alex holding a smoking rocket launcher, snapping a heroic pose and I am not amused.

"What the fuck we're you doing, could've used it a bit earlier you know?" I yell in disbelief.

"Forgot I had it." He says as if it's no big deal.

"Ugh I hate you sometimes." I mutter.

"Let's head back up the top deck and talk to Garrus." Ellie commands and I nod, following silently and as we are walking up the staircase I feel slightly lightheaded, so I grab the rail to stabilise myself and I carry on walking.

"Good work Shepard, they hardly touched me." Garrus compliments and she smiles.

"I aim to please, what's next?" She asks with a sly smirk and I lean against a pillar with my hands crossed across my chest and I then knew that it would soon be getting even more fun.

**AN: A slightly shorter chapter, sorry guys but with school on top of my football practice and Army Cadets and going to the gym I haven't had much time to write plus I spent the last two days with my girl, please leave a review as it is much appreciated, sit tight and have a nice day, PEACE**


	5. Fight for Your Life

**Now Playing: Paradise Lost-Hollywood Undead**

* * *

**Kieran's Point of View**

* * *

"Shepard, you talk to Garrus about what needs to be done next, I will try and hold off these goons that might be coming across the bridge." I say as I hop back over the railing and drop into a roll as I make contact with the ground.

I need to make sure Garrus stays alive, I need to keep these blood pack goons off of him and when the gunship comes I need to try and push him out of the way. I start jogging over to my position from when I was fighting the mechs however I hear a footstep behind me and I immediately duck and go into a roll then I spring up, facing the position where my back was previously turned to, I hear the air rush past me and I see that a Vorcha had snuck up on me and was aiming to decapitate me with its claws. I chuckle sadistically as I pull out my Karambit, I then taunt the naïve Vorcha who in a fit of rage charges at me and swings with one of its arms.

Time seems to slow to a crawl as my years of hand to hand combat experience kicks in, I grab the Vorcha's arm and quickly use its own momentum to swing myself to its side. I bring my military Karambit out and slam it into the side of the enemy's head, I then stab multiple times as I know that Vorcha normally don't go down from one hit.

I see the blood that glistens in the faint light of Omega and I smirk, then chuckle to the point where I start shaking. I quickly compose myself and start to create an ambush, since I was carrying trip mines I place them on the bridge where they will have to walk over to get across, I then set myself up behind some crates so that when the mines go off I will be able to hit them with speed, aggression and surprise. Just like the old SAS did.

I pop a new thermal clip in my rifle to make sure I could take down as many people as possible and after a few minutes I hear a deep and booming voice.

"Charge! Across the bridge, blitzkrieg those bastards." A furious Krogan said and I hear the thunderous running of multiple Krogan and Vorcha. After a few seconds my mines go off and I hear screaming, I peer round from my cover and see four Vorcha and a Krogan. I fire seven shots into each Vorcha however my thermal clip runs out and the lone Krogan, who I assume was the commander had decided to charge me. In the split second I had to react, I launched my rifle to the ground and used my biotics to power a punch that sent him flying, on initial contact I felt the bones in his jaw break and he flew over the edge of the bridge.

"Rot in hell, motherfucker." I mutter as his screams resonate across the entire area, then they are suddenly cut off as he hits the ground somewhere miles underneath us. My sudden ruthlessness and bloodlust comes as a shock, even to myself and I start to get slightly worried however I couldn't afford to be worried, as more troops were coming.

**Andrews point of view**

I opened my eyes, not for long though my eye lids felt heavy. How long had I been out? I'm in a new Room from last time; even though it was for a few seconds, I noticed the difference. I saw the button to call the Nurse, after 5 seconds of trying to reach for the blasted remote, I grasped it. I touched the button, and a buzzer noise occurred. I heard some commotion from behind the door, and the Nurse came running in. She rubbed her eyes, trying to determine if this was Fantasy or Reality. She nipped herself and I gave her a 'You gotta be kidding me' look. She looked at the consoles.

"68 BPM, can you raise your Arms up please?" She said and half asked. I did what she said, and raised my Arms, I felt tired but after at least a Week Sleeping and healing, you are not going to be as jumpy as a Jack Russell.

"Do you feel any pain in your Arms, or Chest Area?" She asked as she typed a few things on her Omi-Tool.

"No why? How long have I been out? Where are Alex and Kieran? Where am I in fact?" I bombarded her with questions. If this was an Anime she would probably head down on the Floor, with a Water Droplet by her Temple.

"So many questions so little answers, well you are at the Agency H.Q, Kieran and Alex are on a Mission, also we received you pretty banged up, the SOH Nurses had a hard time getting your Armour off, most off it was filled with bullet holes, and metal bent Left, Right and Forwards. We had to replace some of your Organs, with artificial ones and get some new ones of donors." The Nurse replied explaining what happened, but I needed Food, or something which could give me energy. But couldn't have much as my Stomach won't know what to do with it. So just Baby Steps for now.

"Ok, well I need Energy, so I need something to eat." I said asking for Food, knowing I will probably get the same as a Homeless Beggar.

"We can give you a Ham Sandwich, a bowl of Porridge, Soup. Just pick one of them and we will get it you."

"Oh can you pass me, my Omi-Tool I need to make a Call." I asked as the Nurse was just about to leave, but she passed me the Omi-Tool. I put it on my Arm, and searched through my Contacts and found, Chief Engineer Townsend. I pressed Call and waited for an answer. After 3 Rings I go an answer.

"Oh, hello there, seems someone is up and alive from the Dead." Chief Engineer Townsend said thinking I was beyond saving.

"Nice to hear you as well, the feeling mutual, well you can tell this is not a Social Call, Look on my Tech Terminal, my Armours busted. Access Project Term 2-b-Unknown." I said instructing him to look at my new mystery project.

He quickly takes a few steps and has a few moments to compose himself before quickly gaping in awe.

"My God, she's a beauty, she is going to be a War B***." Townsend replied showing his awe through his voice.

"My thought exactly, start production of it, but make sure no one can see it, only Me, You, if any one sees it from production wise swear them on secrecy. Ok, I want it done by time I go for my next mission, so you have tones of time." I replied setting the deadline and keeping it secret and I hung up.

**Kieran's Point of View**

Under the intense flow of enemies I had fallen back to the stairs and I was holding them off with my rifle, standing on the top like Rambo, rifle in one hand and a pistol in the other, I was now ignoring the safety features of the thermal clips and kept firing at the endless horde.

After a while of cutting down merc after merc I saw one of them was only playing dead, I walked down over to her as she was laying on her side, I flipped her over and saw she was a young Asari Maiden, I looked into her eyes and she had fear locked in them.

"I'm going to have to ask you three questions" I say as I haul her up and walk her up the stairs, she takes a seat next to Alex.

"What are they?" She says, quivering under my scrutiny.

"What's your name?" I say with coldness emanating from my voice with nothing else.

"Hisana Tianaxis…" She mutters and I give her a look of sympathy, she was clearly either forced to become a merc or was peer pressured.

"How many people have you killed and why?" I ask.

"O-one, there was so much blood! They forced me to, I would have been killed, I didn't want too!" She cries as she loudly breaks down into tears and my cold persona drops, I walk over to Alex and whisper in his ear.

"She isn't much of a merc, she probably got caught up with something she didn't want to, make sure she survives and makes it back to the SOH, you got it?" I say and he nods in understanding.

"I understand brother, what do I do with her because I don't think she would appreciate being locked in a big ass cell?" He asks.

"When we get back to the ship, make sure she gets some new clothes and has her own place on the ship to stay safe, I want you to keep an eye on her whenever I can't." I say and he nods again.

"Good." I say as I walk back down the stairs to set up my ambush spot again but I hear a crack and I feel a thud, I crash into the bookcase on the side of the stairs and soon I feel my vision swimming, Alex rushes over to me and takes a look at me.

"Shit man, you're bleeding, sniper clocked you real good but it doesn't look too bad, you're gonna be fine!" Alex shouts to make sure I can hear and I smile at him.

He drags me over to the sofa down by Garrus and I can't hear much anymore, it all drowns together in one big sound of droning however I see a soft face of someone I care about. I see crimson red hair and beautiful green eyes…

**Shepard's Point of View.**

"Kieran, just hang in there you're gonna be fine!" I yell as my heart wrenches at the site of him lay helpless on the sofa.

I hear a dull hum and suddenly a gunship appears out of nowhere and then I know we were doomed but before I could even blink, a loud shot rings out and I see the gunship crash into another building. I turn and see Alex who is holding a smoking rifle but there's still work to be done to get Kieran medical help.

"Alex, I'm taking Kieran back to the Normandy, Professor Solus and Doctor Chakwas will be able to keep him stable and help him okay?" I say and Alex nods limply at his best friend but my heart twists at the thought of losing such a good friend that had fought through everything with me.

I first met Kieran before Akuze, he was a dashingly handsome N7 Marine Sergeant, we went down to the planet's surface and we came back the only survivors…now he's the leader of a Galaxy-wide organisation that are dedicated to preparing for the Reapers', he's changed so much but I'm still just a common soldier, caught up in all this, at the centre…

* * *

So watch my chest heave  
as this last breath leaves me  
I am trying to be  
what you're dying to see

I feel like "Fuck man,  
can't take this, anymore,  
this heart, break this."  
This is life that's so thankless,  
How could he just forsake us?

Breaks us he makes us  
hate us he gave us  
nothing but no trust  
and I am so f**ked up  
So let this gun bind us  
Lets hide by this lust  
and once we are just dust  
he'll know that he loved us

LET IT ALL BURN  
I will burn first  
God i've tried, am i lost in your eyes?

Just let me burn, it's what I deserve.  
God i've lied, am i lost in your eyes?

So take me and make me  
weakened and save me  
this hate that you gave me  
keeps saying the same thing

to sing when you hurtin'  
to sing when you cry  
to sing when you livin'  
to sing when you die

and here at the end  
at the end of the hurt  
all the pain ain't the same  
when it's your turn to burn  
We're the heart for the heartless,  
the thoughts for the thoughtless,  
the lies for the honest  
We're the gods of the godless!

Let it all burn  
I will burn first  
God of time, am I lost in your eyes?

Just let me burn  
It's what I deserve  
God of mine, am I lost in your eyes?

So cry 3 tears for me,  
burning so good,  
sing me this song

So cry 3 tears for me,  
burning so good,  
burning so good

I can not stand  
who i am I'm this man  
with this blood on my hands  
in this blood I am damned  
so watch my wings burn  
as they burn in the fire  
I'll scatter the ashes  
now sing for the choir

Let it all burn,  
I will burn first  
God i've tried, am i lost in your eyes?

Just let me burn  
it's what I deserve,  
God i've lied, am i lost in your eyes?

This hate that you gave me keeps saying  
Just let me burn,  
Just let me burn

This hate that you gave me keeps saying  
Just let me burn,  
Just let me burn

Burn  
NOW  
Burn

Just let me burn  
NOW  
Burn

BURN!

* * *

**AN: Yo, Thanks guys for viewing this fic, I know the updates have been slow but I had no time to work on a chapter yesterday as I was playing a football/soccer match with my team and I had to travel to a town called Droitwich to play, we lost 6-3 but played better football, anyway leave a review to tell me what you thought of this chapter and please follow/favorite PEACE**


	6. I Write Sins Not Tragedys

**AN: Sorry for the massive delay, my computer died so I'm using one that was lent out to me by a friend for the writing of this chapter and the keyboard is weird so there will be a lot of errors in this chapter, other than that ENJOY!**

* * *

**Now playing: Clubbed To Death- Rob Dougan**

**Shepard's Point of View**

It's never nice seeing somebody that you care about heavily clinging onto life by a mere thread, to know that with any fleeting moment they could be lost and there would be nothing you could have done. Kieran is at that point right now, he is trying to hold on and I know that doctor Chakwas is doing everything she can to save him but it might not be enough as the round clipped an artery.

I was told to stay outside the Med-Bay whilst they're treating him, Garrus walks up to me as he comes out of nowhere and he also seems concerned but he does a very good job of hiding it. He comes to a halt in front of me, standing a few feet away.

"He'll be fine you know?" He say's with conviction and a fire in his eyes and for a moment I almost completely believe him.

"Yea..." I reply but suddenly the doc comes out of the medbay and looks at me.

"He's gonna be fine but he will need to be on bedrest for a few days." She says and I smile.

* * *

**A few Days Later**

Me, Andrew and Alex stand on top of the cliff that a Cerberus Research lab is located, it is literally built into the side of the mountain so we will be rappelling down and breaking in whilst a team of Immortals storm the front entrance, with their ACE suits it should be fairly easy for them to overpower the Cerberus security. I remember what Shepard said to me before I left her, she told me to be careful and not take any risks that werent needed. Pfft, as if.

I managed to get the shield malfunction sorted that occured in the ACE suits earlier models, so we were also using them on this operation, I check our cable links just before the jump and I get on the radio to tell Commander Ambrose to start the operation.

_"Commander, this is Kestrel, begin your assault and draw their attention. Kestrel out." _I order and shortly after I get a responce from the Commander.

_"I hear you loud and clear Kestrel, Ambrose out." _He says and cuts the com line.

Our objective was pretty simple, steal Cerberus Research on a new type of dreadnought that would be a danger to our fleet, we have intel that the main weapon is a cannon that can dissolve solid matter, but they only have one copy of the blueprints as it hasnt even reached the prototype stage yet.

"Alright, hook up lads, were going to drop." I say and Andrew laughs at the thought of the slaughter that will occur.

"We're gonna tear these Cerberus bastards a new asshole when we get our hands on this ship." He cackles.

"Stay focused, we don't want to see any more heroics out there man." Alex responds to Andrew but like a Krogan, Andrew just grunts.

We all jump in unison as the snow from the glacerial mountains lashes against the cord and our armour, the line keeps going until we reach a window in the research centre, for a split second I see a few guards and researchers but an instant later we smash through the glass and leave a bunch of stunned Cerberus personal. Andrew pulls out his shotgun, Betsy and fires it into a guards chest. The guard's chest explodes and he drops to the ground without a sound.

Gunfire blasts against my shields but they hold firm against the onslaught of several Cerberus assault rifles, I bring my Mp5 to eye level and fire off three bursts that take out three of the guards who just drop liflessly to the ground, they're lives cut short by my cold steel.

Alex fires a sniper shot that destroys a soldier at the end of the hallway and suddenly all of our enemies lie dead on the ground, but I know we have a limited window before their anti-air defences get put back online and then we wont be able to leave without sustaining heavy casualties, either by disabling them or running.

"Alex! Get the blueprints and clean the place out room by room, I want all possible intel taken, Andrew you go with him and I'll go to the Gulag area and free our prisoners, now go!" I yell with urgency as the adrenaline of a high risk-high reward operation crashes through my veins.

"Got it, lets go mate!" Alex yells to Andrew and they both take off quickly to the other side of the facility.

_"Kestrel, this is Commander Ambrose, we've taken the front of the facility with no casualities, what are our orders?" He say's and I decide I will need help cleaning the gulag._

_"Commander, get you're men and head to the gulag, we need to clear it out and save our men that have been captured and tortured!" I yell and he grunts in acceptance before cutting the comms._

I am running to the gulag and I hear a loud wooshing sound, the advanced reaction time of my ACE suit helps me dodge roll out of the way in time as a missile crashes behind me and causes my ears to ring slightly as my suit HUD goes crazy with numbers and statistics.

I turn around and see a Cerberus Atlas with it's gun spooling to fire machine gun rounds and I think it might be the en, but out nowhere a squad of Immortal's appear and take it down but the shellshock from my close encounter with the missile and the intensity of my mental scarring makes me pass out.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

**Kieran's Point of view.**

Our operation was sucessful, we are now starting construction on the new ship that we stole from Cerberus, Andrew named it the Apocalypse class and the first one will be out of the dry docks in three months time due to the massive influx of construction workers that are with the Agency.

I decided to call Shepard and ask if we could hang out for a bit to catch up, in reality it was after the mission that I realised the extent of my feelings for her and that fact alone made me nervous, for a start all the people that I hold dear to me normally either wind up dead or severely wounded. I was about to continue my daming train of thought, however a sight of crimson hair stops me and I see that she had arrived, but what suprised me was that she was wearing the same dress that Kasumi would have given her for the thief DLC. Then again it has been two weeks.

In her defence I was wearing a suit and my hair was gelled in my normal style for nights out with a swept to the side like Marco Reus and a lot of the time people people used to say I looked like a younger version of him, now I assume I look a bit more or less like him.

( wiki/Marco_Reus, just so you know what Kieran's talking about)

"So Ellie, do you have a place in mind. After all I'm the one paying so you might as well take advantage." I say slyly.

"How gentlemanly of you.." She says with a casual wink and my face heats up a bit.

"Well...maybe." I say nervously.

"Alright, I have a place in mind...It's a cute little Asari place down in Zakera called Palace Thessia, very expenisve, I hope your years of being a vigilante and organisation leader have filled your credit chit." She teases and I give her the 'are you serious look'.

We start walking and minutes later we are ordering various alcholic beverages and before we know it we are very drunkly flirting with each other...

"D-did anyone tell you that you have beautiful eyes..." I manage to say and she seems shocked...turns out she was more sober than me.

"No not really." She says.

"I really like you Shepard, I think you're a strong, beautiful and just in general an amazing woman." I choke out.

**Now Playing: Imagine Dragons- Demons**

"I like you a lot too, Kieran, you are a very strong man to go through everything you have done and still be stable...very handsome too."

"No Shepard, I'm not stable...I still see their faces every night, all the people I couldn't save and all the ones who died under my command, they haunt me and it's tearing me apart from the inside." I say and she studies me, seemingly suddenly sobered.

"Hey, let's get out of here, your place?" She asks and I feel jumpy for a moment but I accept with a nod and we take a cab back.

* * *

**Back at Kieran's Apartment**

I shut the door behind us and before I know it, I couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or genuine fancy but Shepard quickly closed the distance and pressed her lips against mine. She is so forceful that she presses me against the wall and I am shocked but I eventually return the kiss.

I pull away and my breathing is fast and hitched.

The rest of that night was spent with us consoling each other over what we lost and the rest was things that nobody will ever know.

_When the days are cold_  
_ And the cards all fold_  
_ And the saints we see_  
_ Are all made of gold_

_ When your dreams all fail_  
_ And the ones we hail_  
_ Are the worst of all_  
_ And the blood's run stale_

_ I wanna hide the truth_  
_ I wanna shelter you_  
_ But with the beast inside_  
_ There's nowhere we can hide_

_ No matter what we breed_  
_ We still are made of greed_  
_ This is my kingdom come_  
_ This is my kingdom come_

_ When you feel my heat_  
_ Look into my eyes_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ Don't get too close_  
_ It's dark inside_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_

_ Curtain's call_  
_ Is the last of all_  
_ When the lights fade out_  
_ All the sinners crawl_

_ So they dug your grave_  
_ And the masquerade_  
_ Will come calling out_  
_ At the mess you've made_

_ Don't wanna let you down_  
_ But I am hell bound_  
_ Though this is all for you_  
_ Don't wanna hide the truth_

_ No matter what we breed_  
_ We still are made of greed_  
_ This is my kingdom come_  
_ This is my kingdom come_

_ When you feel my heat_  
_ Look into my eyes_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ Don't get too close_  
_ It's dark inside_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_

_ They say it's what you make_  
_ I say it's up to fate_  
_ It's woven in my soul_  
_ I need to let you go_

_ Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_ I wanna save that light_  
_ I can't escape this now_  
_ Unless you show me how_

_ When you feel my heat_  
_ Look into my eyes_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ Don't get too close_  
_ It's dark inside_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_

* * *

**_AN: Well that Chapter was a very jumpy one but I had a lot of ideas to cover and now the implications from the end of this chapter re very large, leave your reviews detailing your thoughts PEACE!_**


	7. Going Colder And Older

**Now Playing: Gone Cold- Clutch**

* * *

**Swan boats in daisy chains Can't seem to recall My true given name I see my footprints How they come, how they go Was that yesterday? Or only a moment ago?**  
** My heart has gone I've gone cold My heart has gone I've gone cold**  
** The past gives way To a cold winter field With ground below Hard as steel Beyond the hill A distant song But that hill Keeps going on and on**  
** My heart has gone I've gone cold My heart has gone I've gone cold**  
** Swan boats in daisy chains Can't seem to recall Any given name I see the footprints How they come, how they go Was that only a moment? Or many years ago?**  
** My heart has gone I've gone cold My heart has gone I've gone cold.**

* * *

**Kieran's Point of View**

I wake up in the odd unfamiliarity of a real bed, I look to my left and see Shepard also sleeping but I know I need to get back to Andrew and Alex so we can formulate a plan about everything that's going on with Cerberus at the moment, but at the same time I want to stay with Shepard. A memory I remember is that most self-inserts would have the OC follow Shepard everywhere, however I can't do that because I have my own issues to sort out for the Galaxy as a whole.

I get up and quickly step into the shower, I turn on the water and feel the searing barrage as it batters my body and washes away all of the acts of last night along with the stresses of my recent actions, however I draw one conclusion while thinking in the little box. I've grown cold. If there was a way to describe it I would have to say that I used to be an idealist like Garrus but after seeing multiple friends die I've realised the world doesn't have a place for naive heroes. So I stopped being one and started to distance myself. Sometimes I now see suffering and don't even bat an eyelid, I've got the that point and if my past self would see me now I know he would be mortified at me.

I step out of the shower and I quickly dry myself, I make sure my hair is okay and I quickly, yet silently get all my clothes on so I can be ready to go back to Alpha Base and continue my Anti-Cerberus operations. Luckily the Illusive Man still doesn't know my identity and to be honest I want to keep it that way.

Just as I finish putting a shirt on, I hear a muffled murmur and I cringe knowing that Shepard is now awake. She rises and looks at me accusingly for a for moments.

"Where are you going in a hurry?" She says, looking at me in disbelief.

"I'm heading back to my main base of operations so I can continue what I started years ago." I say with conviction, yet my voice stays monotone with no passion, as if it is my automated duty.

"You need to give yourself a break, I can see the constant stresses you're putting on yourself. They're making you fall apart Kieran." She explains and as I'm about to walk, I stop midstep and something rings throughout my entire body...

She's right.

"Thank you, Ellie..." I mutter as I walk over to her and give her a parting kiss, not as fiery as the one from last night but still with the same affection.

"Keep in contact this time!" She exclaims and I nod.

"I will, I'll see you later and I might be able to add some upgrades to your ship at a later date...then again I will be comitting my personal Combat Frigate to the fight with the Collectors anyway...you have my full support Ellie." I say as I turn away and I saw her smile before I did.

"Thank you...go out there and give them hell." She says and I nod before exiting the door, I also realise at this moment that I had been skipping breakfast for months and relying on adrenaline and big dinners to keep me going...no wonder I sometimes feel weak in battle, I've not been taking care of myself.

I walk out of the door to my apartment and I immediatly see the normal hustle and bustle of the Citadel, multiple species simply stroll past me without actually knowing anything about me despite knowing of me, and it is at this moment that I silently thank all of my agents for keeping my private life away from the media. The fact that I'm hardly ever around the Citadel also helps, I suppose.

I make it back to the Sword of Humanity and quickly start decontaminating...

As soon as I'm inside I head straight to the cockpit and see Immy not really doing much, in fact she looked bored. So maybe the destination I'm going to give her will excite her a bit...only a bit.

"Immy, head us back to Alpha Base...I have buisness to attend to with Commander Ambrose." I say and she simply nods, apprarently not in the mood for a chat, however for once I couldn't care less as I have to discuss things with other members of the crew, I'll get back to her at a later time.

I head to the XO's cabin and I open the door which was left unlocked, I see Andrew discussing something with Alex and they both nod at me as I walk in.

"So Kieran, how'd your date with Shepard go?" Alex asks, genuinely interested, however I know that I cannot reveal any details at this time so I decide to say something that Andrew would say at this moment in time.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I say sarcastically and Andrew merely laughs but then clutches his head, so I assume he has a hangover.

"Anyway, we have a meeting with the head's of staff and I want you guys to be there considering you are both have my confidence and your opinions are valued by me as your friend." I say, somewhat officially and Andrew just grunts.

"Enough with the formal crap mate, you know we'll be there. We always have your back." Andrew complains and I nod before waving goodbye and departing but not before I hear a remark thrown in my direction from Alex.

"Did she get it?" He half-shouts and I cringe, knowing exactly what he was referring to, I pay it little less mind than that however and I simply head back to the bridge to find out what's wrong with Immy. The walk only takes a few minutes at a snails pace.

"So, Immy...what's bothering you. You don't seem to be your normal, chatty self." I say and she sighs, I swear I could almost see a tear.

"Do we really have to talk about it right now?" She says with labour and I give her a stern look.

"My crew's lives depend on your abillity as a pilot and if your issues may affect that then it is my duty to know, so yes you do." I say somewhat harshly knowing that the way I said it would be the only way, if any. To get through to her.

"My boyfriend was killed on manouvers with the 7th Marine Regiment of the Agency." She says and I feel the familiarity of situation I had been in before.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I know it sounds harsh but I need you to focus, your boyfriend would want you to keep your eye on the job and get everyone home safe." I say and she stiffens up.

"You don't know what he would have wanted!" She yells and I take the bollocking like a man and stand with minimal body language to give away my true thoughts.

"Alright...I understand he was important to you but if you can't focus on the task at hand and you get us all killed then how many people will lose their loved ones compared to just me and you huh?" I say and she tries to get a word in but I carry on. "I care about you Immy, as your Captain and friend but right now I need you to focus and I will always be there for you professionally and casualy. I will be getting you to submit to a Psych test at Alpha base, it's nothing personal but the safety of my crew is my priority." I say finally, feeling like an asshole but knowing that I did what I had to do.

I walk away feeling much more solemn and I simply head up to my cabin, I pull out my pistol and examine the beautiful curves of my Beretta M9, for a moment I contemplate turning it on it's owner but I realise just how selfish that would be. Instead I simply walk over to my terminal and I set a song on it. One that used to calm me when I was going through changes.

It's called Gone Cold by Clutch and I feel every pluck of the guitar strings and my body moves in unison, writing reports and comissions for promotions or medals. While at the same time remembering every round I've fired and every moment that one of my comrades had fell before me.

All of a sudden, my door wooshes open and I see Alex walk in with a grim expression on his face.

"How are we looking on preparations for the Reapers?" He asks and I frown.

"If we don't step up our production to breaking point and manage to convince the rest of the races other than Humanity...then a lot of people are still gonna die." I state sadly.

"What else can we do though Kieran? We are effectivley at breaking point, lets face it, no matter what we do people are still going to die, but we can heavily decrease these numbers and that's the bright side we need to look on." He says, trying to sway me into being more positive, however I just laugh.

"Alex, the entire object of the Agency is to protect people from the Reapers and currently when we're fighting our shadow war with Cerberus, I don't think we're gonna be able too much to convince any of the races unless we get our diplomat faces on." I say and he sighs at me.

"Mate just let me deal with convincing people, you focus on building our fleets and defences whilst Andrew helps train the infantry, those are our jobs after all." He explains and I realise he's right.

I nod and turn back to my work.

"Alright, get into contact with the Turian Heirarchy and try to convince them first...oh and Alex?" I say and he stops just outside the door. "Thanks." I finish and he nods before walking out of my room and I decide to send the blueprints of a new Anti-Air defence system called the **Heavy Ordnance Air Defence System, **Known as HOADS.

What the system is you ask? Well it's a very intricately linked system of high power anti-air guns that will knock Reapers out of the sky, obviously with heavy ordnance.

After sending that message I decide to create a communication link with Admiral Anderson, as I had not heard from him for some time.

The connection becomes established and he seems shocked to see me.

"Ah, Kieran, good to see you again, something you need?" He asks and I nod.

"I just wanted to know how well the Alliance is preparing itself for the Reapers." I say and he nods, to be honest I was expecting him to grimace.

"We're ready for them, not saying we will be able to hold them off for long but I feel we can give them a hell of a fight on our own soil, especially with the help you're giving us." He says with a confident smile.

"Very good, that will be all then Admiral, good day." I say and he salutes before cutting the line.

I sigh from exhaustion, not long having got out of bed but the mental strain was getting to me, not to mention that with Shepard I'd had a very late night so I only had about three hours of sleep anyway.

I flop onto my bed and look out of the skylight, all I see is a rush of stars and comets. All seeming to blur together in a wondeful swirl of colours, however it isn't long before I get bored of this and start to fidget. Not knowing what to do with my spare time on the ship without a gym to help tone my body, I guess that was a design oversight on my part, to be honest.

Instead of doing anything remotely useful I just turn on my Omni-Tool's music player and proceed to play an old song from my young childhood, I remember a wild young boy dancing around the seats at the pub while the song played on the jukebox and I start to sing it along with the actual singer.

What a drag it is the shape I'm in  
Well, I go out somewhere then I come home again  
I light a cigarette 'cause I can't get no sleep  
There's nothin' on the TV, nothin' on the radio  
That means that much to me

All my life watchin' America  
All my life there's panic in America

Oh oh oh, oh! There's trouble in America  
Oh oh oh, oh

Yesterday was easy, happiness came and went  
I got the movie script but I don't know what it meant  
I light a cigarette 'cause I can't get no sleep  
There's nothin' on the TV, nothin' on the radio  
That means that much to me

There's nothin' on the TV, nothin' on the radio  
That I can believe in

All my life watchin' America  
All my life there's panic in America

Oh oh oh, oh! There's trouble in America  
Oh oh oh, oh! There's panic in America  
Oh oh oh, oh

Yesterday was easy, yes, I got the news  
Oh, when you get it straight, you stand up, you just can't lose  
Give you my confidence, all my faith in life  
Don't stand me up, don't let me down  
No, I need you tonight

To hold me, say you'll be here  
And hold me, say you'll be here  
And hold me, say you'll be here  
Hold!

All my life watchin' America  
All my life there's panic in America

Oh oh oh, oh! She's just in America  
Oh oh oh, oh"

"Tell me how does it feel?  
Tell me how does it feel?  
Tell me how does it feel?  
Tell me how does it feel?

The song ends and I am left exhausted, laying on my bed in a shabby mess from the stresses of the day, so I decide to shut my eyes for a while...then blackness.

* * *

**AN: Well That's it for this chapter, I felt like you guys deserved a bit more this week as I've been away, also the last chapter was really shabby so I decided to add a more in-depth and detailed one based on Character development, PEACE!**


	8. Cutting Off the Heads

**Now Playing: Ready, Aim, Fire- Imagine Dragons**

* * *

I get out of the shower after drying myself and I put on a tuxedo to show my heads of department that I am a very serious man; I gel my hair and slick it to the side like I did on the night I spent with Shepard and I quickly walk out, with a handgun just in case something happens, I wasn't expecting anything but you can never be too careful these days in the Galaxy.

I walk down to the airlock and I walk out of it with minimum care as to what people think of my official look, in less than three minutes after this I had managed to get inside the meeting room and find my seat.

"Good day gentlemen." I say to all of the leaders.

"What's on today's agenda sir?" The head of intelligence asks and she is a Salarian woman.

"I want a status report on our fight with Cerberus and the effective military strength of our Agency, then we will run through any concerns you have." I say as Andrew and Alex stand behind me as my right and left hand men.

"Well sir, currently we have Cerberus by the throat. Their operations have been greatly hindered by our intervention and they are putting more of their budget into damage control than they are into technological advancements.

"Very good. And what of our own Military?" I ask Fleet Admiral Cahill and he smiles.

"We have the might to take on all of the Citadel races if we wanted to do so." He says and I grin.

"Now, what of our next course of action?" I ask and everyone gets nervous.

"Sir, we have received reports that a new Reaper Vanguard has been spotted in Citadel Space." A general says and I go mental.

"WHAT? And why aren't we doing anything about it?" I scream and everything goes silent.

"We could send a fleet sir but I can't guarantee they would make it out alive." Cahill says and I sigh before placing my head in my hands.

"Alright, I want a task force kept near Citadel space at all times, ready to assist in defending the Citadel if the need arises." I say and everyone agrees.

"Also we have nearly completed the first Apocalypse Class Dreadnought." Cahill says and I actually smile.

"Excellent, Cahill it would be in our best interests if you were to make it your own ship and command your fleet with it." I say and he seems apprehensive but nods in the end.

"Good, then this meeting is adjourned, keep me posted on any developments into the new Reaper, Admiral." I say and nods before everyone leaves the room.

I sigh heavily at this news as this means the plot line is straying and it's very possible that the Reapers know about the Agency and wants to nullify our influence in the Galaxy. I walk out of the conference room and I silently order Andrew and Alex to take shore leave as I decide to head to my office to see what current missions are going on and what the infantry and fleets our doing.

The elevator rises quickly and I enter my office, it looks exactly the same as the last time I left it and I quickly sit down in my revolving chair. I turn on my terminal and check the statuses of my men.

7th Marine Regiment: Currently fighting Batarian Loyalists on Kar'Shan as the Agency attempts to install a more peaceful government.

1st Fleet: Currently supporting the 7th Marine Regiment over the Batarian Homeworld.

4th Immortal Squadron: Currently in covert operations trying to do a snatch and grab on a major Cerberus base.

I finally decide that enough is enough and that I should strike the killing blow against Cerberus now, because we wont be able to face the Reapers and Cerberus at the same time without dangerously stretching our resources; so I bring up the call option on my terminal and I connect to Admiral Cahill.

_"Sir. Is there something you need?" He asks and I nod._

_"Admiral I have found the location of the main Cerberus headquarters, I will send you the co-ordinates. I want all of our fleets to converge on it. Pull out the men on the Batarian homeworld and Prepare for a full on assault."_

_"Of course, I will lead all fleets to the relay, Cahill out." _He says and I smile knowing that soon Cerberus will be nothing.

**5 Hours Later.**

I am standing at the well-lit Galaxy map on the Sword of Humanity and the fleets are waiting for me to address them so that they can begin the attack and we can take down Cerberus once and for all.

"Sir you are connected to the fleet-wide communications network." Immy tells me and I nod. I stand at ease as I prepare to give my speech.

"All ships. The Agency stands for a united Galaxy and we have been fighting Cerberus to achieve that goal for a long time. Finally their tyranny comes to an end and we will be the ones to end it. Fight with determination and pride because you are the best this universe has to offer."

"All Ships, only fire on the enemy vessels, do not fire on the station as I will be taking a boarding party and we will claim the station as our own. Kestrel out." I say and before I know it the fleets all crash through the relay and enter the space around Cronos Station.

On my fleet radar I see around three hundred Cerberus Ships guarding the station and I am depending on the admirals to get their tactics right as they will all individually command their own fleets and I will be going in with a squad of Shadows along with Andrew and Alex to try and kill the Illusive Man then secure the station for our own Agency.

Everyone that will be dropped into the station via our boarding pods all enter one massive one that was custom built for this operation. It holds around seven men with ACE Suits and we will be fighting our way through the entire station so if we didn't have the ACE suits this would be a suicide mission.

We all sit inside and I decide to brief the squad.

"Alright men, we go inside and we fight our way to the control centre where the illusive man will be."

"What about if the enemy surrenders?" One of the Shadow's asks in a deep, gruff voice.

"It's more than likely that they won't but if they do, kill them anyway, leave no survivors." Andrew demands and I shoot him a look but in the end I agree with him.

"Are you sure about this Andrew?" Alex asks and I intervene.

"Alex, don't worry, if they surrender they will just shoot us in the back at the first opportunity anyway." I reason and he visibly backs down at my reasoning, seemingly swayed by my opinion.

I feel the pod sway and then I know we've been fired...after a few seconds I feel a huge impact and then another, I heft my M4 and then we all run out of the pod. As soon as we exit we are fired on from all directions by Cerberus Troopers.

"On the balconys!" Alex shouts as he fires a sniper round in the face of a trooper, this causes blood and brain matter to splash across the wall behind the soldier and I quickly see a target taking cover infront of a fighter ship, I fire three shots at him and he is mortally wounded.

A Shadow finishes him off with a pistol shot as we advance through the hanger and suddenly I hear decompression and then I see that the hanger doors are opening, our ACE suits are able to survive in a vacumn but I shout to my men quickly.

"Secure yourself! They're venting the hanger!" I yell and all but two manage to grip something.

And I see that only two Shadows are left after the hanger has finished venting, we switch to radio communication as the space with a lack of air won't transmit sound.

The two remaining Shadows are Sgt. Caldwell and Corporal Baird.

"Alright men, lets keep moving." I say and we manage to escape the vacumn into a another room after going through an airlock, we switch back to our normal communication method and turn the radios off.

Suddenly several shots head in our direction and we all seek cover.

"Get a few grenades in there!" I order and the two Shadows throw grenades in which blows away a Combat Engineer and a Centurion.

I hear the mechanical sound of hydrolics and to my terror, three Atlas mechs emerge into the room and that's when I knew that the plan was going to hell in a handbasket.

In unison all of the hulking machines fire their missiles at Caldwell and Baird, the explosives drag them out of cover as they dive to avoid the projectiles. The Atlas crews fired their machine guns at the now exposed special forces soldiers and their shields flicker for three full seconds as Caldwell manages to crawl to cover whilst Baird is torn apart by enemy fire.

"Dammit!" Andrew yells as he fires a missile launcher that takes out all three of the machines and whilst I wanted to yell at him for not doing it earlier I know that he wouldn't have been able to as the launcher takes a few seconds to prime.

"Caldwell! Stabalize Baird and stay with him while we push on!" Alex orders and the soldier just nods, taking care of his wounded friend.

All of a sudden seven troopers storm through the door and they open fire on us as soon as they see us, I raise my weapon and I fire four shots into the leading trooper which makes him drop to the floor dead, but his friends open fire with high-fire rate assault rifles and I am the one taking all the fire; my shields drop to 75% and then they fire a rocket at me which slams me into the wall.

My shields fail and Andrew quickly jumps into battle to distract them whilst I seek cover, he manages to outfight three of them and he kills them all with his bare hands and in this time Alex had sniped the other three of our enemies. So finally we were safe to advance and I realize that the Illusive Man's men in this facility were his best trained, most experienced men and that fighting them would have always been more of a task than fighting an average grunt.

I look out a window and I can see the battle unfolding, a light show of deadly projectiles dances across the black void of space and I can't help but find the destruction beautiful in some sort of morbid way, I lean away from the window after a few seconds and we continue down the hallway; Andrew seems disturbed by something and I turn towards him.

"Andrew, something wrong?" I ask and he narrows his eyes for a second.

"This seems too easy, I mean yeah we may have a wounded Special Ops soldier back there, but you would think the Illusive Man would have a lot more security; just my opinion." He explains and I nod in agreement, Alex also seems to agree with him.

"Alright, I see where you're coming from. Alex, keep an eye on our six." I say as I take point and advance down a long corridor.

All of a sudden, a smokescreen erupts in front of us and my vision is severely impaired, however I had planned for this before hand; my suit's visor switches to thermal imaging mode and I can see three Centurions, they are also backed up by four Troopers and a Phantom. I bring my M4 into my shoulder and I open fire on the closest Centurion, I keep firing until he drops and it only took four shots from my powerful rifle to take it down, Andrew fires two shots from his shotgun and a second Centurion falls, however we have to take cover behind three support beams to avoid the enemy's volley of return fire.

Alex rounds the corner of his pillar and brings his rifle to his eye-line, after half a second he fires a shot that slams straight into the helmet of the Phantom, making it drop to the floor without a head on it's shoulders. I fire repeatedly at the clustering enemies and I take down three of the Troopers but I realise my magazine was empty.

"Reloading!" I shout as I quickly take cover behind the pillar again, an explosion rings out next to me and I see Alex fall backwards with a cry of pain. A grenade had detonated next to him but thanks to the ACE suit's armour, it shouldn't be lethal.

Andrew seems enraged by them harming our friend and charges the remaining two enemies, one of them is stunned and tries to run, but Andrew drives a fist into the Centurion's face which leaves a huge dent in the helmet and if Andrew wasn't going to finish him off I was sure it would result in some form of brain damage; he pulls the trigger on his shotgun and the Centurion dies, I then see the Trooper cowering in the corner. Andrew steps towards him and I put my arm out to stop him.

"Allow me." I say as I pull out my M9, the Trooper screams as the Pistol jolts in my hand and a bullet slams straight in-between his eyes, I don't laugh but it gives me some satisfaction to know that we are getting closer and closer to our objective.

Alex limps towards us, obviously in pain and I shake my head.

"Return to the other two soldiers and radio Admiral Cahill, we're almost down here mate." I say and Alex nods before putting his fist in front of my chest and I bring my fist up too, they make contact and he starts heading back towards the wounded soldier and his carer.

"Are you ready to finish what we started Andrew?" I say and he smirks.

"Mate I was born ready, let's kill the Illusive Man and then we cant stabilise the Batarian homeworld and help Shepard with the Collectors." He says and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we used to talk about pulling the trigger on Cerberus when we first came here, that was a dream but now look at us." I say.

"No matter what happens, brothers till the end." He adds and I can see that he is smiling under his helmet.

"Also through whatever comes afterwards." I say and we both head through a doorway that brings us into the Illusive Man's chamber, but I am disturbed when I see that it is empty.

Out of nowhere, a holographic image of Jack Harper appears right before our eyes and he eyes me with distaste.

"Kestrel, I knew you were more trouble than you were worth, especially when you ran away after WE saved your life!" He snaps and it wasn't often you got to hear the Illusive man shouting.

"We know of your plans to try and control the Reapers, we can't let them go ahead, this is the end of Cerberus. Jack Harper." I say dramatically and he chuckles before putting a cigarette into an ashtray, snuffing it out as quickly as he had lit it.

"You can't destroy Cerberus, not completely...and do you know why that is gentlemen?" He asks smugly and I cross my arms across my chest, unconvinced.

"You can try and tell us why but it's likely we'll disagree." Andrew says with a sassy tone and I smile under my helmet at how nonchalant Andrew is being about this situation. Then again Jack Harper no longer has power over the Agency and while he survived this battle, it will take him a long time before his able to be a significant threat to Agency interests.

"Agent Leng, please dispose of these troublemakers." He finishes and the Hologram disappears, we swing around and I see Kai Leng standing, literally about ten feet away from me and I remember every soldier's death he has caused and will cause if he isn't killed here.

"Kestrel, I remember the last time we fought, you were quite lacklustre." He mocks and I grunt in irritation at that memory, I barely survived and I might have been overpowered and killed if it wasn't for Andrew.

"That was in the past, anyway...talk is cheap." I say and I feel tingling run up my spine as I prepare a biotic charge, he realises a little too late about what I was doing and I crash into him like a semi.

This is a fight to the death, one party will not make it out.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, sorry about the lack of updates for this fic but I've had writers block which caused me to write loads of other fics and I'm currently dealing with a lot of drama in school at the moment, so once again I apologise and now I hope you enjoyed. PEACE! **


End file.
